gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M10
Access to Sector M10 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M09, as such you'll need around ?M+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M10 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards * / / Volcanic III / / Nuclear Chip IV / 3x Space Transitioner / Combat Enhancement Chip (Hella's trial item) Homeworld and Named Asteroids: Joseph * Explore for 185x Wave Antenna I, 160x Vacuum Triode I, 225x Liquid Metal I, 55x Nuclear Chip I, * Mine for 260x Wave Antenna I, 290x Vacuum Triode I, 230x Liquid Metal I, 105x Nuclear Chip I, * X% explore - Survivor Camp ** * X% explore - Galton Line ** * X% explore - Underground Market ** ??? - ??? coins ** Detector Fragments - ??? coins ** Smart Chip combo skill - ??? coins ** Nuclear Chip I x 5 - 6000 Joseph Coins ** Liquid Metal I x 10 - 1200 Joseph coins ** Vacuum triode I x 10 - 1200 Joseph coins ** Gravitational Wave Antenna I x 10 - 1200 Joseph coins ** Competent Cell x 100 - 1000 Joseph coins ** Coalition Military Supplies - (1 time) - ($11.99) *** Gem x 100 *** Joseph Coin X 15,000 *** Competent Cells x 1,500 *** Gas Storage Device x 30 *** Uranium Storage Device x 30 *** Electricity Storage Device x 30 * X% explore - Tower of Truth * X% explore - Production base * X% explore - Supply Transfer Stop * 100% Explore - Sapient - War at the Base - mini dungeon walk-through. :* First floor, turn number: :*# Use Origin Bullet item to load it in M25 Sniper. :*# Use M25 Sniper item on center robot, Smart Protector. This removes it's -30% damage buff from all robots. :*# Use one Grenade Launcher MM1 item on upper right robot, Smart Helper. :*# Use one Frag Grenade M67 item on upper right robot, Smart Helper, to destroy it - which removes it's +100% HP buff from all robots - and the splash damage from the grenade then will also destroy the Smart Destroyer robot below. :*# Use one Frag Grenade M67 item on lower left robot, Smart Destroyer, to kill it and damage remaining robots. :*# - 8. Use Grenade Launcher MM1 item three times to destroy the remaining two robots. ::: You should finish the floor with two uses left on the Grenade Launcher MM1 item, one EMP Bullet item, and the M25 Sniper item. :* Second floor, turn number: :*# Use the EMP Bullet item to load it in the M25 Sniper. :*# Use the M25 Sniper on the boss, stunning it. :*# - 4. Use Grenade Launcher MM1 item two times on boss to defeat it. :*Trade :**200 Adventure Relics :**750 Tesla Circuit :**100 Gumball Pots :**10 Blue Shark Pearls :**600 Arcane Crystals :**5,000,000 coins :**200 Laser UFO Chips :**2,000,000 Relic Fragments :**250 Fifth Element :**750 Holy Blood :**5 Cytus pearls :**0/0 Gems :*Tech :**Bloody Wolf Enhancement (Atk +3, HP +30, Fire +2) :**Avalon Enhancement (Atk +3, HP +30, Armor+2) :**Detector Enhancement (Power+3, MP +30, Luck+2) :**Mech Commando Enhancement (Max Assignment +6) :**Mech Punisher Enhancement (Max Assignment +6) :**Mech Defender Enhancement (Max Assignment +6) :**Steel Guard Captain Enhancement (Max Assignment +3) :**Steel Inquisitor Enhancement (Max Assignment +3) :**Kate Enhancement (Fire +5) Donald * Explore for 305x Wave Antenna I, 395x Vacuum Triode I, 320x Liquid Metal I, 225x Master Alloy, * Anti-Aircraft Tower ** Upgrade Costs: ** In Space, All fleets Fire +1/2/3 * War Factory ** Upgrade Costs: ** In Space, all fleets Energy +5k/10k/15k * 10% - Electronic Virtual Crowds ** Observe - Gain 6x Electricity Storage Device *** Demolish Equipment - Gain 5x Battery, 30x Vacuum Triode I * 50% - Challenge ** Attack ( ) - , Smart Maintainer (Detector Trial Item) * 100% - Derelict Motorcycle ** Investigate - Gain 8x Electricity Storage Device, 3x Primary Propellant, 2x Advanced Propellant ** Drive - Night Knight Gumball: Attack +2, HP +20 Marcus * Explore for 60x Nuclear Chip I, 210x Master Alloy, , , 360x * Anti-Aircraft Tower ** Upgrade Costs: , 20x Universe Alloy MAC, 60x Master Alloy ** In Space, All fleets Armor +1/2/3 * War Factory ** Upgrade Costs: ** In Space, all fleets Energy +5k/10k/15k ** Develop Mech Defender (req , 75x Master Alloy, 30x The Fifth Element) - Gain Mech Defender Smart Core * 10% - Space Capsule Remains ** Clear Robot (Fight ) *** Investigate - Gain 6x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 2x , 75x Master Alloy * ?% - Cosmic Merchant (Shop) ** 2000 - Refined Flour (Quest Item) ** 4000 - - limit 10 ** 4000 - - limit 10 ** 4000 - - limit 10 ** 2000 - 2x Primary Propellant - limit 10 ** 2400 - Advanced Propellant - limit 10 ** 4800 - Super Propellant - limit 5 ** 3000 - Space Transitioner - limit 5 ** $17.99 - 200x Gem, 30,000x Joseph Coin, 80x Nuclear Chip I, 80x Liquid Metal I, 80x Vacuum Triode I, 80x Gravitational Wave Antenna I - limit 1 * ?% - Elder's Body ** Investigate - Gain , 15x , Origin (Quest Item) * 100% - Strange Slate ** Investigate - Gain 20x Universe Alloy MAC, 2x Nuclear Chip I, , Marvelous Metal (Quest Item) ** Study (req Space Technology Analysis Rank 3) - Cultivation Speed of all clones +1% Kara * Explore for 450x Wave Antenna I, 345x Vacuum Triode, 255x Master Alloy, , 353x * Anti-Aircraft Tower ** Upgrade Costs: , 20x Universe Alloy MAC, 60x Master Alloy ** In Space, All fleets Speed +1/2/3 * War Factory ** Upgrade Costs: ** In Space, all fleets Energy +5k/10k/15k ** Develop Steel Captain (req 90x Master Alloy, 60x Dimensional Space Module, Micro Force Field Shield *** Gain ? * 10% - Large Hydraulic Press ** Investigate - Gain 30x Liquid Metal I, 10x , Enhance Mechanical Arm (Terminator Gumball Attack/Power +2) * 50% - Time Machine ** Investigate - Gain Space Transitioner, 9x Uranium Ore Storage Device ** Extract Time Power (req Time Wizard) - Gain 2x Regression Sandglass, 2x * 100% - Steel Melting Pool ** Cool Down (req Frost Queen) *** Attack Blade Robot **** Gain Liquid Metal V, , Mech Brain (Clone Sky Executioner +1 Assignment) Clark * Explore for 415x Liquid Metal I, 275x Master Alloy, , 120x , 50x Battery * Anti-Aircraft Tower ** Upgrade Costs: , 20x Universe Alloy MAC, 60x Master Alloy ** In Space, All fleets Luck +1/2/3 * War Factory ** Upgrade Costs: ** In Space, all fleets Energy +5k/10k/15k ** Produce Detector (req 90x Master Alloy, 60x The Fifth Element, Virtual Personality Chip) *** Gain Detector Gumball * 10% - Robot Grave ** Investigate - Gain 3x , 90x Master Alloy * 50% - Integrated Lab ** Investigate - Gain 5x Gas Storage Device, 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device, Enriched Uranium (Joseph Quest Item) ** Clone Experiment (Req Clone Technology Analysis Rank 3) - Gain 5x , 5x , * 100% - Blue Fairy ** Investigate - Gain 5x Marble II, 5x Limestone II, 2x Volcanic II Resource Worlds: E-Planet-E__ * Mine for , E-Planet-G__ * Mine for , E-Planet-U__ * Mine for , Eco Planet-X__ * Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 11 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - * Canas' Enlightenment - * Ranger's Song - * Abyss' Roar - Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: *